


If You'd Only Stayed

by KatLeePT



Category: Labyrinth (1986)
Genre: Drabble, F/M
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2016-01-30
Updated: 2016-01-30
Packaged: 2018-05-17 03:19:50
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Major Character Death
Chapters: 1
Words: 102
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/5852023
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/KatLeePT/pseuds/KatLeePT
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>"Ah, Sarah, if you'd only stayed."</p>
            </blockquote>





	If You'd Only Stayed

        The greatest lie she'd ever told stayed with Sarah from the moment she first read it until the day she died. When she'd spoken the words, she'd done so with such bravado. She'd believed them, truly believed in her heart, that Jareth didn't have any power over her. She'd quickly discovered how wrong she'd been for Jareth wasn't just the Goblin King but also her King. No matter how she pleaded or how many babies she offered to him, he'd never come again.

        Yet, as she breathed her last, he still watched over her. "Ah, Sarah, if you'd only stayed."

 

  
**The End**

**Author's Note:**

> All characters within belong to their rightful owners, not the author, and are used without permission.


End file.
